Sign and display systems are used for presenting information. For example, interior sign and display systems are used in an office environment as workstation signs and office displays. Sign and display systems are typically attached to a wall surface or partitions (e.g., cubicle partitions, partition walls, and glass partitions). Some sign and display systems include inserts on which text and graphics may be printed. The inserts can be permanently or removably attached to the sign and display systems. For example, some sign and display systems require a user to slide the insert into a thin slot. In such systems, it can be difficult to insert and remove these inserts.
The assignee of the present disclosure, L&M Architectural Graphics, Inc., produced a sign system that included a faceplate and a backing plate. The backing plate was attachable to a wall surface and the faceplate is secured to the backing plate using two round magnetics embedded in the faceplate. The faceplate of this prior sign system is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a plan view of the back of faceplate 10. Faceplate 10 includes a back surface 12 and a recessed back surface 14. The space between the plane of back surface 12 and the plane of recessed back surface 14 within internal edge 16 forms a recess. An insert capable of displaying text and/or graphics may be placed in the recess adjacent to recessed surface 14. The text and/or graphics are visible from the front of faceplate 10 through viewing aperture 18. A backing plate (not shown) is configured to fit into the displayed recess of the faceplate. The shape of the backing plate edge is similar to the shape of inside edge 16. Two circular magnets 19A and 19B are embedded in recessed surface 14 such that the visible surfaces of magnets 19A and 19B are in the same plane as the plane of recessed back surface 3. Magnets 19A and 19B removably secure faceplate 10 to the backing plate. The prior sign system, which includes the faceplate shown in FIG. 1, however, does not include any lens to protect the insert.